


Fragments of the soul

by ThatEmuIdiot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gen, Minecraft, Platonic Relationships, Runaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEmuIdiot/pseuds/ThatEmuIdiot
Summary: Everyone's heart belongs somewhere, if thats on the sea, doing magik, living your life just because you can. But what if you are still figuring out where your heart and soul belong?//Alternatively whooo fantasy with the bois//
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. The escape

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo first time posting something!! I am not sure if this will have a fluent post schedule so im sory :,) but i hope you enjoy!! !!!Disclaimer!!! I don't intend to make this story into a relationship one i just want to have fun and write friends and make character development happen!!!

“ George….. George!” a voice shouted from outside the young princes’ bedroom window. The prince had been waiting all day to hear the voice shouting his name. He knew that voice, he had learned to pick it out from the craziest of places so he could run away whenever they knew it was time. George had been waiting for so long he had almost climbed out the window and ran on his own. The male hopped out of the lush bed he was in and rushed to the window opening it up quickly and popping his head out.

“ Dream! It’s about time you and Sapnap showed up, I’ve been waiting all day!” the prince laughed looking down at the Fae staring up at him, next to him a young pirate unraveling a rope. 

“ Hurry and toss that up here Sap, we have to do this before the guards make their rounds,” George said tossing a satchel of clothes and other personal items down to dream.

“ I’m getting there Georgie! Be patient, unless you want me to catch you” the pirate snarked as he finished tying a rope to one end of a rock and swinging it to get some leverage for the swing up the castle to the open window “ get ready to catch”

George scowled at the nickname the pirate had given him within the time he’d known the prince. “Call me Georgie again and I’ll let this rock fall on your head sapnap” he threatened, catching the rock and holding it menacingly above the two below him. Clay and Nick both laughed as the prince wrapped the rope tied rock around the leg of his bed.

“ I’m coming down, you better catch me if I fall!” the prince called out of the window before his legs and body hauled out of the window and started to make their way down the rope. He eventually made it down the rope and stood next to the pirate and fairy

“ Hi” the young prince hummed taking his satchel from Clay and pulling out a crown, his crown.

“ Here Sap, take the jewels and sell them or something, and make a nice knife from the gold. Do something useful with it, it wasn’t doing much sitting on my head all day.”

The pirate took the crown with gratuity “ thank you, dear Georgie, I’ll make good use of this” he smirked as George smacked him. “ cmon you two, the guards might be making their rounds soon” Clay said rolling his eyes in amusement, the scarf he used to cover most of his face hid the small smile on his face as he led the two away from the castle. 

After some walking and bickering the trio was almost back at the entrance of the castle, the gate was down considering that guests for the wedding were arriving late into the night and more times than none the guards there fell asleep. They just had a few feet to go when Dream noticed a guard and another figure to what he assumed was another guard in front of them “ Shhh, there are some guards up here.” he pushed the two behind him behind a nearby bush “George get in front of us and put your hands behind your back if they look our way, we are going to book it but make it look like we are kidnapping you or something, that’s what you used as an excuse in that fake note right?” clay said taking the satchel that George had.

George nodded and got in front of the two men his hands subconsciously already halfway behind body “ yeah, I made it seem like you were the kids of some old old pirates who were enemies of my dad and wanted to take revenge on us by not letting me marry my _wife_ ” he said obviously not very thrilled with what would have happened if he had stayed just a day longer. Sapnap and Dream nodded peeking over the bush, Sapnap noticed the guards were looking towards the castle and pushed George and Dream forward as to say to go. 

So they booked it, and they almost made it outside of the walls but to their luck the guards they were running from turned around. “ Hey! Is that- They have the prince!!” a young British voice called out from behind them, waking up some of the gate guards that had fallen asleep. “ Sapnap! Grab him and RUN!” Dream shouted to the pirate falling behind the two pulling something out of his pockets. The pirate seemed to understand what the fae was getting at and quickly picked up the prince and threw him over his shoulder before taking off. “ Hey- what the- put me down!” George said from over Sapnap’s shoulder. “ ha! Nice, love the whole damsel in distress Georgie” Sapnap snickered as a fist planted itself in his lower back. “Ouch! Watch where you’re swinging your fists” the pirate winced, as the prince snickered “ arent I supposed to fight back, I am a damsel” 

As Sapnap ran away with George through the front gates and down toward the docks Dream used what little magik he had bothered to remember to grow the shrubbery around the front gates with some of the extra magik items he put in his pockets from the ship. This caused the guards to get caught in vines, bushes, flowers, and various plants around the entrance. Two tall lanky guards, seeming to be younger than most started hacking at the plants, one was incredibly spunky and blonde, cursing out the fae who had trapped him and his ginger friend, who was yelping every time his friend’s sword got to close to his face. Dream laughed and turned around to follow his pirate friend “ that should keep them occupied for a while, we’ll be out at sea by the time they can even think about chasing us” Clay laughed as he caught up with Nick. “ that’s perfect! We are almost to the dock if we take this route we shouldn’t be spotted but just in case I’ll keep my friend here upon my shoulder” the pirate laughed only to receive another blow to his lower back from the prince on his shoulder. 

…

It didn’t take long for the three to reach the docks. Once they were there Nick finally let George off his shoulder and walk himself to the pirate’s boat. “ my abdomen hurts” George grumbled rubbing his ribs and stomach “ why did you have to carry me for that long!” Sapnap laughed as they approached the ship “ precaution, didn’t want it to look like you were coming with us willingly, that would give you away.” Dream chuckled climbing on the ship. “ get up here and let’s get sailing, we have a long way to go before we can truly let our guard down” he said to the two bickering on the docks, starting to get prepared for sailing. George and Sapnap climbed aboard and started helping out, at least George was to the best of his ability. 

...

As soon as they started sailing they congregated at the wheel “ so we agreed on sailing all night and most of the morning, hitting the next port town we can” Dream said steering them out of the abandoned dock “ that was indeed the plan, but word gets out faster than we do, and nearby ports and towns will know George has been kidnapped” Nick said “ we need to like, I don’t know, disguise him, we need to disguise you George” he said looking at the prince “ but how I mean like it’s not like I can just magically become someone different.” George said untying his hair. “ But we can change your appearance to make you look like a common person, starting with your hair. Only royals have that long of hair and well, we don't want you to look like a royal Georgie” Nick suggested noticing the sheer length of George’s hair. 

“ My- my hair?” George said in disbelief “ you know I’ve been growing this out since I was young, like five years old young.” 

“It’s our only option, we’ll get you some… common clothes, and I think Dream actually made you a present, pirate to new pirate,” the raveonette said moving from the railing he was leaning on to the “captains corners” which was, in reality, was just where everyone slept. He got a pair of tailors scissors that he had taken from home before he left for good and a shirt that wasn’t completely and utterly ripped to shreds for George to change into. “It’s what we have to do unless you want to go back to that fiance of yours.”

George huffed and thought about it for a bit, he had been growing his hair out for years and it was one of few things George enjoyed about his current appearance, but he also thought it was a problem and a pain in the neck to keep nice and had been dreaming of just cutting it all off but had been too afraid. He saw the reaction his brother had got when he cut his hair and was afraid of something like that happening to him. But this was his new life, he wasn’t a prince anymore and was a pirate sailing the seas with his two best friends. “ Alright, do it. Give me a haircut, it’s not like I need this much hair anyway” he decided, ending his statement with a nervous laugh _‘is this really happening, am I about to let Nick, of all people, cut off my hair_ ’ was the thought going through his head as he sat down on the edge of the balcony looking over the rest of the mostly vacant ship. Dream seemed to notice the anxiety George was radiating and gave a suggestion to Sapnap.

“ Hey sap, how bout you take the wheel while I cut Georgie’s hair. You’ll take the first shift tomorrow so I can give George a rundown of stuff around here, I’ll steer the rest of the night after I cut this.” the fae suggested pulling the pirate over as if to say ‘ _this isn’t actually a suggestion please do what I said so we can give George a little comfort because we both know that you will go crazy and that won’t end well’_

Sapnap nodded and handed the scissors and shirt to clay “ yeah sounds good, here’s a shirt so he can be a little more comfortable, and well blend in a bit better” he said. Clay nodded silently and walked over to George sitting on the balcony where George was sitting, he noticed the male’s stature shaking slightly and chuckled lightly “ you really are nervous about this huh?” he hummed kneeling down behind him so he could easily reach the hair and cut it. George jumped at the voice of Clay, he was expecting him to be the one with the scissors and was ready for Nick to chop away without a care in the world. 

“ oh hey, uh yeah maybe a little bit, I guess I’m just half expecting a nation to yell and hate me for this. I mean it makes sense I’ve been here for what two? Three hours? I’m still getting used to not having a princely reputation to keep” he said with a small chuckle “ but I guess it will be good for me, a true new start, and who knows maybe your actually good at cutting hair.”

Dream laughed and combed his hands through George’s hair, getting any tangles out and sectioning off parts to make it easier to cut. “I’d hope so, Sap trusts me to cut his hair, but I think he’d trust anyone to cut his hair as long as it wasn’t too short. I promise it wont be horrible, its probably going to be a big change for you though, its a pretty big change so i wont blame you if you get hysterical on me” he joked starting to cut off the princes hair so it was as close to the head he could get, but only near the neck, he left most of the top of the head quite long to work with it. 

George scoffed at the faes comment, resisting the urge to smack his shoulder “ I’m not going to be hysterical you Sthoxer!” he laughed swinging his arm around aimlessly behind him in hopes of hitting Dream at least once, failing miserably. 

“ did you really just call me a sthoxer,’ Clay laughed loudly “ wow George I haven’t heard that one in a long time, sit still! You are going to make me accidentally cut you!” George only laughed, sitting quietly as he let Dream do his thing, just enjoying the feeling of freedom the ocean gave him. 

...

It took a bit but after a while, Clay cut the final strands of hair to finish George’s hair. It was short, like way short. The male’s hair had gone nearly the low of his back before they had decided to cut it and now the longest parts only went to mid-ear. It was short in the back near the neck where it had been almost cut to the scalp, it faded as well as it could have been done with scissors and on a boat at sea. Clay had let the hair fade from bangs to a nicely cut length. It was nice, it seemed to fit the male and also kept aspects of longer hair so George felt a little more comfortable with it. 

“ All done!” clay hummed standing up and dusting hair off his shirt and pants. 

“ I’m nervous, do I look decent?” George asked standing up and turning to face Clay and Sapnap who had been up steering the ship. Sapnap gave a thumbs up and a large smile from the wheel when he saw George’s new appearance, he thought he looks good and it was a nice change. 

Clay smiled and handed George the shirt Nick had given him before, “ change into this and while your there you can look it the mirror, we gave you the tour of the ship earlier so it shouldn’t be hard to find the bathroom” he said pushing the prince towards the stairs and up to the captains quarters. 

George huffed and complied going up the room and changing into the surprisingly comfortable shirt before going to the bathroom where a battered and cracked mirror hung on the wall. At first, he was speechless, he couldn’t comprehend what he looked like and it was astonishing. 

“ Dream, Oh My Gods!” 

...

The two young knights walked into the king’s throne room, the ginger, Mika, was shaking profusely as the blonde was still spitting out curses from the acts that had happened earlier.

“ Well Mika, what happened” a booming and low voice cut out from the darkness of the room. 

The ginger jumped with surprise and fear, he stepped forward and bowed before speaking “ Well…. They got away with the prince your majesty” he stammered out 

“ I knew that Mika, I want to know why you knuckleheads couldn’t stop them from getting my brother!” the voice shouted angrily. The blonde next to Mika was about to step in but Mika could before he got to it.

“ One of them was using magik, they stopped us with it” 

“ find him,”

“What…”

Eret stood up, the crown on his head shining within the moonlight, the red jewel on it cast a red hue over his features. 

“ I said to find him, find my brother or there will be consequences. Serious ones.” he paused “And Tommy, don’t let that mouth of yours get you and Mika into trouble.” 


	2. The port

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo I grinded this chapter with my two snow days, please do enjoy and check out the notes at the end!

Tommy groaned as he gathered the stuff he would need for the long trip ahead of him, his partner, the young knight that he had gotten paired with during training, Mika, stood next to him gathering the things they would need for survival, like cooking supplies and such. 

“Tommy, this kinda scares me,” Mika admitted to the other with a small sigh “ I’m actually really scared.”

Tommy looked up from his bag to the tall kid, “ why? This can’t be too bad” he said standing up and moving to a different side of the supply room to make a small and janky first aid kit for the both of them. 

Mika laughed nervously “ oh I don’t know, this is the first  _ mission _ we are going on, and on our own at that. It’s not that I don’t trust you with my life, I really do, It just that I’m really scared. Tommy, we are still kids no matter how hard we try not to be. We are still kids Tommy, and I really wish we could be kids, I don’t want to have to be an adult. I don’t know what’s waiting for us, and Tommy Pirates took the prince, pirates, we could actually die and if those pirates are hunters, Tommy we might as well be dead.” the ginger explained his troubles moving around the room, pacing, an anxious habit. 

Tommy sighed turning toward his friend, walking over and placing his hands on the gingers shoulders, “ Mika, we are not going to die. We are not going to die okay, I won’t let it happen. If we run into hunter pirates we can handle it, we have been trained since we were three for this, we have more experience then they do. We can do it, Mika, please stop worrying, it makes me worry and you know that. We can handle it, you know that you are just letting the worry take over again. Deep breaths, take some breaths, please”

The ginger halted and listened to the blonde, taking some deep, shaky, breaths. He shakily placed his hands on Tommy’s shoulders and squeezed. “ you’re right, we got this. Thank you, let’s finish so we can get out before sunrise.” he said shakily 

The blonde nodded patting Mika on the shoulder before removing his hands from the other’s shoulders and turning to finish his packing for the journey ahead of them. 

…

The two knights had set off, their horses carrying them into the woods along a path that led to some of the close ports of the area. It would take a half-day to get to the first port and another to reach the larger port town of the first group of ports. They would end up having to camp outside of the town before having the ability to get the word out more than it already had been by messengers of the king. This is what they planned at the most, they hoped not to run into anyone that would cause trouble.

  
  


…

George awoke to the shining of the sunrise through a crack in the ship, illuminating the whole room. He yawned sitting up from his bedding, it had been the best sleep he had in years he felt at home and he knew he made a good choice when he saw Sapnap standing up in the room hunched over a workbench carefully but aggressively taking apart the crown he had given the other the night before. 

“ Good morning,” he yawned stretching his arms out, reaching up to run his hand through his hair only to realize he only had one-fourth of his original amount of hair left on his head, “ How are you handling that crown dismemberment?” He stood up tucking in whatever of his shirt had untucked in his sleep, and observed what Nick was doing. 

“ well good morning sleepyhead,” Nick chuckled looking over his shoulder at the ex-prince, “I think I’m doing pretty well, I think when we get to the port we can pawn off these jewels at a nice price and then smelt the shell of the crown to make something else to pawn off as well,” he explained pulling another jewel out of the crown. 

George smiled contently, glad to see the remnants of his old, hated life, slowly fade away to let the new one grow. “ Good, I’m glad it’s getting a use out of it, I never really liked the thing anyway, too heavy and awkward to wear.” he joked patting Sapnap on the shoulder “ is Dream at the wheel? You said last night he had a present or something, I’m curious about it” 

Sapnap nodded and set the crown and pliers down,

“ I’ll grab him, we are in a tricky spot of water and need someone to steer rather than let the sails do all the work.” 

George nodded, moving to the little  _ bathroom  _ they had. It really was a table with a bowl for water, a mirror, and a few products here and there. He grabbed a comb sitting on the table and ran it through his shortened hair, the length was perfect, it wasn’t to short to make it awkward but not as long and difficult to deal with as it once was, Dream had done a good job. 

As if on cue dream walked into the room holding something behind his back. “ Good morning George, Nick told me you were curious about my present.” he chuckled watching the male jump back in surprise and whip around comb out like a weapon. “ wow please don’t stab me with that. It would really hurt.”

George rolled his eyes and put the comb down on the table walking over to dream, “ haha funny thanks for scaring me, but I didn’t need anything to like get welcomed to the ship or anything. Minimalist life is much better in my opinion.” he said as Clay shook his head.

“ this inst as a ship warming gift, this is from me to you, and sapnap if you want to really include him in the making of this,” he said and removed his hands from behind his back to reveal a pair of goggles, white rims and dark lenses, flecks of silver and gold could be spotted from the frames as they were put into the sunlight flooding in from the cracks in the boat. 

“ you told us once while we were planning this whole thing that you couldn’t see colors. Or at least not all of them. Sapnap made the frames and I messed with the lenses to where I couldn’t see color, I think it should help you see it.” Clay explained handing the goggles to the smaller man. 

George was in awe, absolute awe. He couldn’t believe that they had even remembered what he had told them months ago, let alone act on it. He hesitantly took the goggles, slowly putting them on over his eyes. The moment his eyes focused through the lenses he nearly yelped in surprise. The world was so different, it was vibrant, it was not as dead as he had thought it to be. He smiled at dream brightly before running out to the ship’s deck, looking over the sides of the ship to look at the vibrant ocean. To see the browns and reds of the wood, to see the yellow staining in the sails, to see the hues of red sapnap wore to match his tan complexion, to see the green of Dreams shirt as he followed George out of the room.

George smiled brightly and ran over to Dream giving him the biggest hug he could give “ words cannot express the happiness I feel right now, thank you so much.” he laughed pulling away and just looking around, seeing the differences the ones he could now see. 

Dream smiled and nodded as your welcome, taking back his spot at the wheel and navigated the ship through the rocky and shallow waters. Sapnap smiled at Clay, “I think you made his entire life, one hundred percent” he commented walking back into the captain’s corners to finish with the de jeweling of the crown. Dream shook his head with a small scoff, watching as George closely observed an empty gin bottle seeing the differences in greens it had. He couldn’t help to chuckle, maybe he had made the male’s life ten times better. 

…

It was about mid-day when they reached the big port town nearest to Erets kingdom. Sapnap had finished de-jeweling the crown he had been working on all morning, the precious stones in a pouch for carrying Novas, the currency for the area. They had ported their boat on a dock nearest to the market place so it was easy in and out as soon as they got what they needed. Dream had contemplated leaving George on the ship just in case people were out looking for him, but George refused, he knew he wouldn’t be recognized for a long time, or at least not by appearance. With the hair, goggles, and messier look about him, he would look like any other traveler, out of place but in place as well. It took Dream a lot of convincing but he finally agreed to realize leaving him on the boat without anyone was a bit more of a risk.

“ so this is what these towns actually look like,” George breathed in, taking in the authenticity of the town. 

Nick nodded with an eyebrow raised “ what do you mean  _ actually look like _ ?” 

George shrugged “ well whenever we traveled we never really saw this side of town, ya know the real work behind the face of most towns. I never got to see the realness of it.” he hummed a stand catching his attention. 

There were two people at it selling pieces of jewelry and scarves and all sorts of things to be worn or hung up on a wall. One of them a regular salesman, blue silk was the most of what he wore, the other a person with dirty blonde hair so shaggy it covered their eyes and all that was visible was their nose because the other half of their face was covered mostly by the colorful outfit they wore, colors clashing with colors. The man in blue noticed Georges’s attraction to the stand and shouted out “ You! Young man! Come over to Connor and Duckys Traveling Trinkets! We might give you a discount if you’re lucky, right Ducky!?” The figure next to him nodded holding out three items that they would know the three would find hard to resist. 

George smiled behind him at the two men behind him and walked over looking at the items Ducky held out for them. His interest mostly in the blue scarf they held out and two sets of earrings with green jewels and beads leading to the jewel hanging from the pointed part. Clay and Nick walked up behind George observing what they had to offer. 

“Well, boys, like what you see? Anything you interested in purchasing, they can get pretty cheap if you have anything to trade” the one, most likely called Connor, said gesturing his arms out. 

“ yes actually, I think my friend here wants the scarf Ducky here is holding and I would like these two sets of earrings. You want anything?” Sapnap said, asking Dream if there was anything he wanted. 

Dream shook his head as George looked at Sapnap happily, reaching for the scarf Ducky held out. 

“ oh those will be 45 novas unless you got something worth trading like maybe those goggles the little one has on,” Connor said gesturing to Georges goggles 

“ or maybe that knife” the quiet, and muted voice of ducky rang out from underneath their bandana as they looked at a nice knife dream had hilted. 

“ oh that’s a pretty thing, it would bring it down to 15 Novas” 

“ what if I gave you this?” Nick asked pulling out a few smaller jewels and holding them out to the booths people. 

Connor quickly grabbed the jewels from Sapnap and gestured to Ducky to give them what they wanted “ these are absolutely stunning, two Novas as a tax that’s my deal” 

Sapnap nodded pulling two Novas from his pocket handing them to Ducky as George took the scarf and earrings stuffing the jewelry in his satchel and wrapped the scarf around his neck. 

“ thank you for doing business with us!” Connor said as the three turned to walk away, Ducky waving a goodbye. “ Not You! No No No! Wil-” they heard as they walked away to continue their search for their supplies. 

…

After some time and dinner at a pub, the three sailors walked through the town back to their boat. 

“Ya know I think we have a pretty good amount of gems left for the things we got, and we have all the bigger ones to trade at Glenmaide,” Nick said with a laugh walking down the main street, watching as most of the barter stands closed. 

“ so that’s the plan then? Glenmaide next, then we go from there” Dream said moving out of the way of two men, one looked like the one that they saw at Connor and Duckys stand earlier before they left, the other one older with blonde hair and grey-black wings sticking out of the green cloak they wore. The two radiated some unfamiliar energy to Dream but they were gone before he could pick up on it more. 

“I think so, we can take a little break from sailing there since its outside of Erets kingdom and will take longer for the word to get out,” Sapnap said with a nod to confirm Dreams curiosity. “ Plus Karl’s there too, we can pick him up” 

Just before George could ask who Karl was a person around the same size and stature as George ran directly into him knocking the both of them over. Another person following behind stopped a few feet in front of them. Dream noticed his sudden stop and almost immediate turn to walk the opposite way, but he shrugged it off deciding the incredibly afraid person who was clinging on to George was more important at the time. 

“ are you alright? Don’t worry, we can help you” Clay said kneeling down to get a closer look at the figure who had been clinging to George on the ground. He wasn’t like anybody he had ever seen before, his eyes a pale blue like he was blind but it was obvious he could see everything around him. He had extremely dark hair and under the hood he wore it looked like he had horns of sorts, it took a second glance to realize he also had a tail that was wrapped around Georges’s leg. 

“let’s get you up off the ground and off George,” Sapnap said holding out a hand for the person to hold onto if they needed help. 

The figure hesitantly reached up and held onto the pirate’s hand, pulling themselves up and clinging to Sapnap as George got off the ground. 

“ Is he gone?” the male said, his voice hushed as he looked around cautiously.

“ is who gone?” George asked looking around confused and overall still stunned by the initial fall to the ground.

“ The one with the yellow wings, and feathery ears. He wore a suit” the man said as he clutched harder to Sapnaps arm as a couple laughed loudly near them. 

“ He’s gone, I promise. I watched him walk off.” Dream said quietly and softly to the person hanging onto Nick “ may I ask your name?”

The person looked at Dream with wide eyes and nodded lightly “ Bad, my name… It’s Bad…” he said before adding “ Please don’t leave me, don’t leave me where he can find me!”

The three Pirates looked at each other with questioning looks, they were all stunned by the situation before them. They didn’t know what to do, but they all knew this so-called Bad was mortified by whoever was trying to chase him. And they knew they couldn’t just leave him in this state.

“ would you like to come with us?” George asked abruptly. Bad nodded frantically eager to leave the port town.

“let’s go then, we aren’t too far from the docks, we can be leaving for Glenmaide here within the next half hour,” sapnap said with a warm smile. 

“ thank you,” Bad said his voice full of relief. 

“ thank you so much”

…

Alex watched as the trio walked off with the hybrid he had been tracking down. He sighed as he walked out of the shrubbery he had hidden into after walking some distance after Bad had run into the pirate trio. He stretched out his wings plucking out the twigs and leaves that had gotten stuck within them. 

Alex was a Hybrid himself, half shapeshifter half Harpy. That’s one of the reasons he had attracted his boss’s attention, the other was his compliance. He had always been compliant, ever since he was younger, whoever had the authority was whoever he listened to it was a flaw of his, but he couldn’t help it, it was in his nature. And given the choice of working for his boss and captivity, he chose work. 

He walked through the town until he reached the shady side of the market, walking into a pub. He walked into the back to the booth in the furthest corner away from the door. A figure sat waiting for him, a glass of wine in hand. 

“ well, Alexis? Where is it?” the figure said, sipping his wine 

“ He got help, they took him with them. Three pirates said they were heading to Glenmaide” Alex said, cringing at his full name as he sat across his boss

“ What a shame, I suppose we need some help then.” he sat down the glass of wine he was holding, leaning forward showing his horns in the light.

“ Should I call in your favor?” Alex asked situating his tie, picking out a twig from between it and his shirt.

“ Yeah, tell them that its time to repay me, that its time to repay Schlatt” 


	3. The house in the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha its been some time but helloooooo! I kinda lost my writing spark for a little bit but im back and hopefully will post some more chapters within the next month. Please enjoy!!!

In a house in the woods, a chimney released smoke the smell of baked goods wafted out of the open windows. Flowers and the aura of peace made the house feel like home to the four that lived there. Two of them were just walking home from the market, goodies in hand. 

Wilbur laughed as they approached their home, seeing the two others living with them scrambling around the kitchen to clean up their messes before the two reached the door.

One of the two within the house was a witch, she used her magik in her baking and cooking most of the time, putting good luck, fortune, and all that good stuff in the food for practice and for her housemates. If you got her mad enough though she would hex the food before she served it, but that rarely happened as the witch was one of the kindest people Wilbur knew. The other that lived with him and Phil was a young Mage, learning new types of magik every day. He helped a lot around the house and loved to bake with the witch, always wanting to learn something new from her.

Wilbur and Phil entered the house with smiles, the smell of roast and baked goods wafted through the air. 

“Niki we got you some herbs!” Wilbur said as he walked into the kitchen, the two magik practicers aggressively scrubbed at pots and pans that were caked in batter and scorched from possibly a few mishaps. Phil laughed as he entered the kitchen, taking his cloak off and setting down some of the stuff they got down on the table. 

“ We also brought back that cider you love so much, Tubbo. But we are drinking it with dinner so clean up and Wilbur and I will set the table.” Phil said walking to a cabinet and taking out plates to set on the table. 

Niki and Tubbo looked at each other and smiled.

“ Thank you, Phil!” Tubbo said, his accent sticking out like a sore thumb. It was different from the others. Of course, all four of them were from different areas and all had accents that made them stick out but Tubbo’s was always just a bit more prominent than the others. The others had sort of adopted the local dialect and their accents blended in with it, but Tubbo’s hadn’t changed, it stayed as strong as ever. 

“ You’re welcome, Toby.” Phil smiled, setting plates down on the table, moving out of the way of Wilbur as he weaved around Phil to set down the Roast on the table. The roast had been cooking almost the entire day with vegetables and spices from the garden they grew outside of the house. 

**...**

The roast looked and smelled amazing and the four sat around the table to eat, pouring cups of cider and filling plates of vegetables and roast when Tubbo noticed figures approaching the door through the window. He watched with curiosity as the two figures bickered and looked like they were debating coming knocking on the door

“ Hey, Phil, there seem to be some people debating on knocking on the door outside.” He said, taking a fork full of roast and putting it in his mouth without a second thought. 

“ what?” Phil said, starting to stand up, his wings puffing up slightly. 

Niki stood up and put her hand on Phil’s shoulder with a small smile, “I got this, don’t worry about it” she said, setting her napkin on the table and moving to the front door in the other room. 

Niki opened the door to see two young, and disheveled boys bickering at the bottom of the stairs to the porch.

“ We can’t just knock on the door of someone’s house just because we aren’t going to make it into town before dark! That’s no rationale, and it’s not polite!” one of them said to the other.

“ But Mika! I can’t sleep in a bedroll again! Not with the chance that thieves and merchants can take our stuff, we already had to leave our horses to a rest station because of terrain, I can NOT stay one more night sleeping on the ground, I'll pay them for one night because I can’t do this” the other said turning toward the house to be met by Niki who was watching from the door. 

“ Hi,” she said with a soft smile, pausing momentarily before saying “ if you really feel that way I’m sure I and my housemates wouldn’t mind setting up the guest bedroom for you two, and there’s no need to pay us, we are more than happy to help, here, come in we’ll set up a place for you two at the table we just sat down for dinner! It’s Roast! Please do come in!” 

The two looked at the witch in shock and relief. It took them some moments to fully comprehend what she had said and the ginger was the first to react.

“ oh no need to ma’am, my friend Tommy here is just having a, well how do i put it, fit.” the boy said, receiving a smack from his friend “ we are fine, we are so sorry to have bothered you!” he finished grabbing the blonde boy and going to leave when another figure emerged from the door. 

“Niki, what’s taking so long? Are they causing trouble?” the voice of Phil said from behind the young witch. 

“ oh, not at all! They are wanting a place to stay for the night so they can get to town tomorrow!” she hummed with a smile. 

Phil smiled widely and walked to the boys “ oh come in! We don’t mind, we rarely get company oh we’d love to have you! Wil, Tubbo get a place set for these two!” he said, picking up the packs the boys had set on the ground and pushing them forward toward the house. 

This took the two by surprise, they hadn’t expected what seemed like the oldest of the house to welcome them into their family dinner with such open arms. They entered the house and were met with the same smells that Phil and Wilbur were earlier that day, Baked goods, Roast but also the smell of herbs and incense that the others were used to and hadn’t noticed as prominently as the boys did. 

“ Thank you so much, please you don’t have to feed us we have food, your welcome into your home is enough!” the ginger said with thanks, trying to take his bag from Phil to seem like less of a hassle. 

“ oh no please, we don’t mind I’ll take these up to the guest room, Niki can you show them to the table,” Phil said as Niki nodded

“ this way! I’m Niki by the way if you haven’t noticed. It’s very nice to meet you” she said entering the dining room and setting them down at the table, “ this is Toby, but we all call him Tubbo and this is Wilbur.” 

The two men at the table smiled and waved lightly at their respective names as Niki sat down. 

“it’s very nice to meet you! I’m Mika and this is my friend Tommy. Thank you again for letting us stay.” Mika said introducing the two as Tommy looked curiously at Wilbur and Tubbo, sensing something different about the both of them and Phil. 

“ uh yeah, Thank you!” he said with a smile grabbing a plate and filling it with food and handing it to Mika and doing the same for a plate of his own. 

Phil entered the dining room “I hope you all have gotten acquainted, now mind telling us what you’re out here for? Not to push or anything, it’s just not many people end up out here.”

Tommy nodded and swallowed his bite of food. 

“ well”

**…**

“ Fundy, glad you could see me at this hour. Sorry it’s late I’m just worried”

A tall thin man stood in the king’s throne room, his bright orange hair and fox-like features making him stand out in the reds and blues of the room he was in. Fundy a fox shapeshifter stood waiting for the explanation why his good friend called for him in the late evening. 

“it’s alright my king, I wasn’t settled for dinner at the time, and I just took it off the stove so it wouldn’t burn. May I ask why you asked for me?” the fox boy asked, pushing his bangs out of his face. 

Eret nodded, turning around to face Fundy, his pale and blind-looking eyes exposed to his friend, not covered by a pair of dark glasses.

“ you know about George and his situation, apparently grandkids of the forsaken pirate Wynn Bourne sought their revenge on him. To cut to the chase I want you to go and search for his whereabouts. I’ve sent two knights to find and get him, but I’m not sure if I can trust them to see that through and I don’t want to send out an entire army in case they are still within the area and that scares them further away. I want you to go and search for him and bring any word back. I know you’re fast Fundy and I know you can handle it”

Fundy smiled lightly his exposed tail swishing behind him as he nodded “ of course” he said “ I’ll leave tonight”

“I’ll find you your brother Eret, don’t doubt me one bit”

**…**

“ and that’s how we ended up here. It’s really not that bad but it’s our first full-fledged thing on our own as just us two.” Tommy finished as he set the clean plates in the drying rack to dry, helping Wilbur with their dishes.

“And well, I suppose it’s stressful just the two of us being out here rather than a big group” Mika sighed adding to the conversation they were all having “ we aren’t quite used to this stuff, and it’s such a big thing for our first time on our own” 

The ginger stood up from his seat and went to help Niki who was moving all the pastries that she and Tubbo had made earlier into baskets and containers to store them, passing her pastries and baked goods to arrange nicely. 

“ that’s not a very thoughtful thing, I mean especially at our age. That’s kinda, well, pardon my language but, it’s shitty.” Tubbo sighed, from the table drinking another glass of cider. “ but despite that, I want to join you on this. I think I can prove myself quite useful”

“What!” a ring of voices filled the room as everyone gained the shock by what Toby had said.

“That's too much to ask of you Tubbo,” Tommy said, turning around to face the boy “ really, that's like a serious thing it's really challenging and you might not be home for a long time.”

Tubbo just shrugged, taking a sip of his cider. “ Well I've needed to get out of the house, and when I get back I'm sure I'll know a load more magik I could share with Niki! And I can bring stuff back for Wil and Phil. A little adventure never hurt anyone right, I can help I promise! I'm really good at using magik and I could probably figure out a spell for tracking or something like that.” 

Tommy looked around for the facial expressions of the others around him, Wilbur looked as if he was going to shed tears but his face showed an expression that he was proud of the boy, Niki looked worried and sad but she too had the same proudness and admiration, Phil though. Phil looked worried and confused, it looked like he understood what Toby had said but was confused by the boy and his desire to go with the knights. 

“ Yeah, I’m going to go with you, I need some adventure and maybe we will be friends rather than only acquaintances” Toby smiled as Mika looked over to Tommy seeming to come to the decision it was okay with him.

Tommy sighed and shrugged “ Okay if it’s okay with everyone here, I suppose we could use a magik user. And if you can track people, well that’s exactly what we need” he looked at Phil “ and if it’s okay with you of course”

Phil looked at Tommy and then back at Tubbo with a smile, “ go, have an adventure, live your life, but if you forget to come back for the winter solstice and Christmas i will have to find you because you are not allowed to forget those holidays sir” 

Tubbo laughed making the entire room fill with laughs of everyone else, “ okay Phil, I promise I’ll be back for the holidays.” 

“Good, now if you three plan on leaving tomorrow you better get some sleep, we’ll help you pack up tomorrow,” Phil said with a faint smile. 

Wilbur could sense the stress on Phil’s shoulders and radiating off of him as Niki and Tubbo led the boys upstairs to sleep. 

“ your family isn't leaving Phil, you know that. It’s expanding and exploring, and if anything we added members to our family. You know that he won’t abandon us, he cares too much and you can tell that.” he said putting his hand on the older man’s shoulder.

“I know Wil, I know. It’s just a little harder when it’s somebody else leaving.”

**…**

A young hybrid watched as two women talked in front of his cage, his so-called home, the place he was forced to live in after being taken months before. He wasn’t afraid of the two, the older one was only here for the money and promise of a clean record. The other a worker who was also taken but chose to work and freedom from cages and a life of confinement. She was always nice to him and let him do things the others normally didn't get to do. 

“ Taylor, I need you to get my station ready, we need stuff for a tracking spell” the older witch said, fixing her hair.

The young dark elf nodded and walked past the boys cage quickly sending a sad smile to the boy ‘sorry’ she mouthed before she had passed.

She was going to let the boy stretch his legs and get out of the small area he was confined despite is lankiness and height, he easily got uncomfortable and normally she would come by daily to let him get out and it was around this time she would normally do it, but unfortunately she couldn't due to Minx. 

“ Hmm so you are the thing he's been talking about” a voice said breaking the boy out of his thoughts “ a Halfling, but not like any normal halfling. Ranboo. Not a half bad name, well now i understand why Schlatt talks so highly of you, you are astonishing.” Minx shrugged standing up straight “ well goodbye for now, i have another to hunt down”

She walked off and out of Ranboo’s line of view. He sighed and curled up in the corner, pulling his legs up to his chest. He sat there and listened to footsteps of people working in the house, sooner or later he would be given the option to work or to stay in captivity. 

‘ _The sooner you work the better_ ‘ schlatt said to him when he was first captured _‘ because the sooner you work, the less suffering you have to endure, and the sooner you get treated like a normal person rather than a prize i just won’_

That stuck with Ranboo and almost everyone that was forced to be here. And more times than none they all chose to work, if you were there long enough and schlatt liked you enough you would get a higher class job or an easier job. 

Minutes had passed before he heard another voice, this time it was a male voice talking to himself. “ Of course i have to be the one to talk to them, because I am the right hand man i have to do all the hard work and all the stuff nobody else wants to do.” He scoffed stopping in front of Ranboos cage. 

“ Well Ranboo, i brought you dinner. I recommend making your decision tonight, ya know saying you will work, he's going to ask tonight and it's better than staying in this cage i assume,” Alex said slipping a plate of food in through the bars that confined the halfling “ and well, we could talk like normal people rather than like a tiger at a zoo.”

Ranboo sighed shifting over to receive the plate and start feasting on the devine food made by nymphs and saytrs. “ Will i ever be able to leave?” He asked quietly setting a half eaten plate of food on the ground. 

Alex sighed leaning against the bars of the cage 

“ Im not sure, I'd like to hope you will but thats something we will have to figure out” 

“ But as soon as its possible i promise I'll take you out, I'll let you live a little. I'll give you that little bit of freedom we all strive to have”

**…**

Three pirates and one hybrid left the docks and were out at sea, sailing to Glenmaide. The three pirates were helping the hybrid get accustomed to the ship, giving him clothes and a place to sleep.

The pirates weren't what Minx was looking for though, and she smiled sending off Taylor when she saw the hybrid leave a room on the boat. 

Taylor shook as she approached the goat hybrid 

“ Mr. Schlatt, Minx wanted me to tell you we found him.” 

“ We found your hybrid.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for reading!! If you want to see the authors designs are for the characters they will slowly be being posted on their Instagram @that.emu.idiot and their twitter @thatemuidiot ! Feel free to check it out!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading!! If you want to see the authors designs are for the characters they will slowly be being posted on their Instagram @that.emu.idiot and their twitter @thatemuidiot ! Feel free to check it out!!


End file.
